1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a lightweight tension structure, and in particular, to a pavilion-type tent structure having a plurality of corner poles, a fabric membrane with arches formed in the peripheral edge of the fabric membrane, and a base for securing the corner poles and the corners of the fabric membrane to a support surface such that the corner poles are extended to place the fabric in the desired tension for the structure.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Fabric structures and enclosures are used in a variety of applications. Large fabric domes cover outdoor arenas, shopping malls, swimming pools, tennis courts and other locations having a need for a customized shelter. Specially designed fabric structures may be temporarily or permanently used for fairs, meeting halls, pavilions, barracks, and other similar applications. Smaller tents provide camping and residential shelters.
Fabric structures are also used extensively for commercial awnings and canopie's to provide both shelter and promotional benefits to a business entity. In addition to the more traditional uses noted above, fabric structures may also be used for sculptures and other more artistic purposes.
In fabric structures, the proper tension must be maintained on the fabric to accommodate the intended application of such fabric structure. A number of different support structures and tensioning means have been developed to maintain the desired tension in a fabric structure. Most of the smaller or mid-sized fabric structures utilize a center support means with anchored guide lines attached to side supports in order to maintain the structure.
In many fabric structures, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate the center support means and guide lines needed to maintain a fabric at the proper tension and to minimize the overall support frame. Special ventilation systems to support the fabric are often required in such situations. In other cases, a complex frame is needed to support the fabric structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,473, to Moss, a tent structure with arched supports is disclosed. The tent functions both as a portable shelter and as a parachute for deployment from an airplane. The shelter includes an extended center piece to achieve the desired tension in the side segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,706 Stafford et al. teaches a building structure with a transversely tensioned fabric covering. A plurality of arches supported in spaced, vertical positions. A winch is used to tension the corresponding fabric panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,024 to Brell shows a self supporting tent structure designed primarily for protecting small aircraft. The tent structure includes a special tensioning device to obtain the desired tension on the roof of the tent.
A panelized fabric covered structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,084 to Lawrence et al. The structure includes curved corner poles and arch support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,936 shows an umbrella type tent with a collapsible frame. An upper and lower clevis is used to provide a flexible upper section which can conform to the dome of the sheet material forming the tent cover.
A unique apex member is provided for the tent structure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,178 to Eichorn. The apex member is secured to each of the tent poles and includes a tensioning member which is moved to a tension position for providing the necessary tension to the tent structure.